zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Decentralized Social Media
Basics * Decentralized, incentivized blockchain and crypto-based social media offer alternatives to popular platforms like Twitter, Reddit, Youtube, Instagram, Facebook, Medium, Linkedin, and Patreon. Projects Most of the following information comes from this post (4-8-2019). Some information and projects have been added later. * Bitchute: P2P, web torrent video sharing platform. Monetization available via Bitbacker, Coinpayments and others. Main user interests: politics/activism. Similar to: Youtube. * Steemit: Steem blockchain-based social media platform. Earn Steem and Steem Dollars (USD soft-pegged asset) to post, comment, and curate. Main user interests: advice, finance/economics. Similar to: Reddit. * Voice: Block.one EOS-network-based social media platform. Earn Voice tokens for contribution. Identity-focused user validation. Larimer of Steemit, along with Block.one CEO Brendan Blumer, has now jumped into the social game once again with his new platform Voice, whose launch was announced June 1. Potential users voiced privacy concerns about strict KYC policies of the platform. Larimer answered that otherwise their voice would be worth the same as a bot's. * Dlive: Lino blockchain-based video sharing platform. Formerly built on the Steem blockchain. Earn Lino points to post and engage. New home to Pewdiepie. Main user interests: gaming (livestreaming), animation, analytics. Similar to: Youtube. * Minds: Open source social media platform. Earn Minds ERC20 tokens for contributions. Main user interests: politics/activism. Similar to: Twitter/Facebook. * Dtube: IPFS-based, Steem blockchain dapp. Video sharing platform. Earn Steem to post and curate. Main user interests: news, visual arts. Similar to: Youtube. * Earn: Coinbase’s targeted microtask earning platform/app. Earn crypto by replying to emails or completing small tasks. Main user interests: economics, technology. * Narrative: User-governed social media platform for bloggers. Earn NRVE tokens to post, comment, curate, moderate, and own niches. Main user interests: n/a. Similar to: Medium. * Scorum: Sports and betting-focused blockchain-based platform. Earn SCR coins for content creation and curation. Main user interests: sports, gambling/betting. * Memo: BCH blockchain-based social media platform. Earn BCH via posting. Data is stored direct to blockchain using OP_RETURN. Main user interests: Bitcoin Cash, blogging. Similar to: Twitter. * Sapien: Democratized, Ethereum-based news platform. SPN tokens serve as stake in the network facilitating interaction. The site aims to combat unreliable or “fake” news. Main user interests: news. * Indorse: Ethereum-based coding evaluation and assessment recruiting platform. Earn IND tokens for activity on the network. Main user interests: coding, recruiting. Similar to: Linkedin. * Bitbacker: Crypto-based fan-funding platform. Garner support for projects and posts from your fanbase. Similar to: Patreon. * Obsidian: PoS blockchain with an encrypted mobile messaging app/platform. Earn ODN tokens for securing the network. * Socialx: Photo and video sharing blockchain-based platform. Earn SOCX coins for contribution and licensing. Similar to: Instagram. * Honest: BCH blockchain-based blogging platform. Earn BCH for content creation and curation. Similar to: Medium. * HyperSpace: The project aims to 'enable a system of Universal Basic Income' by allowing users to participate in HyperSpace's content economy, where they can earn AMPs for adding value to the network in various ways - creating, curating, distributing content, managing and contributing to communities. Similar to: Medium * ALIS: Another notable “spin-off” of Steemit (in this case, admittedly, directly inspired via a pizza purchased with Steem rewards) is Japan’s first blockchain-based social media site, ALIS. Similar to Narrative, ALIS focuses on niche interest groups (like crypto enthusiasts and Japanese manga readers). Though current financial regulations present hurdles for the group, CEO Masahiro Yasu and company maintain their vision of helping users “find trustworthy articles and people quickly” in lieu of depending only on spammy Google search results and unreliable mainstream media. Quality content and curation are rewarded with the ALIS token. Category:Jargon/Various